Nice Dreams
by Amarna L
Summary: Isabel can enter other people dreams, everybody knows that. But what happens when she can't control her own dreams?


Title: Nice Dreams  
Author: Angela Lemos a.k.a ©Angie Guerin®  
Email: southsoul@ca.tc  
Disclaimer: No, no... You got me wrong... I am not the wonderful person who owns Roswell and its characters... I am just an obsessed fan writing fics! :þ   
Distribution: South Soul http://www.southsoul.ca.tc - To archive anywhere else, send me an email  
Rating: PG  
Catergory: Conventional couples plus Isabel and Kyle.  
Summary: Isabel can enter other people dreams, everybody knows that. But what happens when she can't control her own dreams?   
Besides that, she has to deal with a growing affection for Kyle.  
Spoilers: 2nd Season  
Author's note: It's so weird... This is my first fanfic and I am writing about Isabel... My favorite character is Maria! Go figure...  
Feedback: Oh, I'd LOVE some feedback... See, it's my first fic and I wanna know what you people think about my writing skills.  
Dedicatory: to everyone out there who loves Roswell as much as I do! :þ  
  
A little introduction, in a form of a song...  
"Don't believe what you hear / don't believe what you see / If you just close your eyes / you can feel the enemy / When I first met you, girl / you had fire on your soul / What happened your face / of melting snow? / Now it looks like this... / (...) / And you can dream / So dream out loud / You know that your time is coming 'round / So don't let the bastards grind you down / No, nothing makes sense / Nothing seems to fit / I know you'd hit out / If you only knew who to hit / (...) / Oh, it hurts baby / (What are we going to do now, it's all been said) / (No new ideas in the house and every book has been read) / And I must be an acrobat / To talk like this / And act like that / And you can dream / So dream out loud / And you can find / Your own way out / You can build / And I can will / And you can call / I can't wait until / You can stash / And you can seize / In dreams begin / Responsibilities / And I can love / And I can love / And I know that the tide is turning 'round / So don't let the bastards grind you down"  
ACROBAT  
song by U2  
  
***********  
NICE DREAMS  
***********  
One night, Isabel started to have a dream. It was a nice dream and she was enjoying it very much. It was with Alex. Her beloved Alex. The one that was away forever now... Suddenly things changed. The dream started to turn into something bad, and every second it became worse. She was lost in a place, a big, enormous place. It was dark and had an weird smell. This dreams wasn't clear, she couldn't see things, just feel them, but it was so strange 'cause the sensations were almost like images. She felt the lights turn on because the darkness became clear... The place was a hospital, or something like that. She walked to every room but could not find anyone there. "This place is empty", she thought. But why would a hospital be empty? Why would she be in an empty hospital?, Isabel thought.  
She continue to walk, and looked into the last room and she felt a presence. Somebody was laid down on a bed, with tubes coming out of the nose. She walked towards the inert body to feel it better. She could feel everything perfectly clear. It was a young woman. Isabel took her wrist, there was no pulse. "Something isn't right" Isabel thought. She could feel the dead girl in the room, but for some reason she couldn't feel her face. She tried and tried, over and over, but for as much as she tried, it was still all blurred. The only thing she was able to feel was that she had blonde hair. Suddenly, a noise on the hall. Isabel turned around and walked to the door to see what it was, but again, no one was there. "Something is really wrong here..." she said out loud. When she turned back to the girl, she looked at her face again, "maybe I can see it now" she thought. And she was right. She got close from the girl to feel her face, but it wasn't necessary to feel. The girl's face was clear, and that placed horror on her eyes. The girl on the bed was she.  
  
In the next morning Isabel was still really scared by her dream, or better, her nightmare. She got up and went to talk to Max, but he had other things on his mind "I can't talk right now, Iz. I promised to be at 10:30 at Liz's to take her to a picnic. Sorry... Bye!". Isabel wanted to feel mad about Max's attitude about her, letting her there, alone and scared, should make her mad, but she couldn't stop thinking about finding somebody to talk. She sat, had her breakfast alone since her parents were on trip to Seatle, on vacancies. She turned on the tv, the radio, but nothing made her forget the horrible experience from the last night. Then she decided to finish her breakfast and went to look for Michael. In the way to Maria's, where Michael was spending the most of his time, she met Kyle. "Hello, my newest favorite alien." But Isabel wasn't up for jokes. "Listen, Kyle, I can't talk to you right now, I have to see Michael urgently." "What's up?" Kyle asked "I thought we'd be free from any threat now since Tess is gone and the Granilith too. Don't tell me that we are back to that hide-and-seek game..." "No, it's nothing like that. I just need... someone to talk." Isabel said, in a sad way. "Well, then you have me, you don't need Michael. Besides, I stopped at DeLuca's to talk to my father and Miss DeLuca and my father are alone there. Seems that Sean is looking for a job and Michael and Maria went to a picnic..." "Yeah. Max took Liz to a picnic too. They are probably together... Well, I think I can talk to you." And then Isabel started to tell Kyle about her nightmare. When she finished, Kyle said "Dreams are dreams Isabel. You see things that happened don't you? Not things that are going to happen. You can't predict the future, do you?" "No... as far I as I know..." Isabel said, obviously feeling better. "So, I know that this is really scary. I, sometimes, become frightened by my nightmares, and I can't see the things you do when you dream. So, I guess this is a torture for you don't know what's really going on. If it is true or just your mind playing tricks. Give yourself the right to be scared, but don't try to find a reason to everything. Iz... can I call you like that? (Isabel nodded) Okay, Iz, live your life, enjoy it. I already said to you to have fun! And now you can! There's nothing impeding you to do cool things... Okay, I am not asking, I am demanding: you are going to the movies with me. Today." Isabel listened to his words thoughtful. What to do? She felt that if she goes with Kyle, she would be, in some way, betraying Alex. No, she couldn't go. Not before asking Alex, she thought. "What am I talking about? How am I supposed to ask Alex... I'll just say no, thank you... But I wanna go..." Then she finally said to Kyle "Not today, maybe a next time, okay?" "And what are you going to do with the rest of your day?" Kyle asked hopefully she had nothing on her mind, so he could invite her to do fun things, on his conception of fun. "I'll rent some movies, make some popcorn, and spent the rest of my day in front of the tv. I could invite you, but I really need some time alone, sorry..." "That's okay, I'll find something to do. See ya later." he said leaving. "'till then!" Isabel responded, walking towards the video store.  
  
And Isabel did what she said she would do. She rented 6 movies and watched all of them. Five minutes after "Gone With The Wind" was over, she was deciding to start all over from the beginning of her movies session, and while inserting the "Braveheart" tape in the vcr, she heard the door open. Max was back home.  
"Hello Iz, what are you doing?" Approaching of her, he picks up the tapes. "'Gone With The Wind'? 'Meet Joe Black'? 'Ladyhawke'? 'Forrest Gump'? Good Will Hunting'? and... what we have here... 'Braveheart'? Are you watching all of these?" "I am filling my empty day with some movies, since my brother is so insensitive and could not spent five minutes listening to me this morning. All he has in his mind now is Liz Paker. It's Liz this, Liz that... Can't you see that I need some attention from you sometimes, Max? I am your sister! I am all alone here... Mom and Dad are traveling, Alex is dead, and you and Michael can only think about your love lives. That's really unfair. If you went picnicking with Liz along Michael and Maria, you could have asked me if I wanted to go, instead of leaving me here all alone." Max was stunned, Isabel was right, he wasn't giving her any attention this last days, maybe this last months. After so much time without Liz he wanted to get back the lost time, and with that he forgot everything, including his sister. "Sorry Isabel, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll try never let you aside again. Can you forgive me?" "You're just saying that, Max. Next chance you get you'll forget me again..." Isabel said, turning her eyes away from his. "No, I will not! And to redeem me, I'll listen to what you have to say. If you still wanna talk about it, of course!" Isabel thought, and said "No, this one I have already solved. I've found someone to listen to me... But now I am in a dilemma, and maybe you could help me on this." "Lets go sit on the kitchen and you can tell me" Max said leaving the room. Once in the kitchen, Max and Isabel sat and she started to talk "You know Max, I am feeling lost and alone since Alex's death. Today, after trying to talk to you without success, I went to talk to Michael, but Kyle told me he was gone with you. I had nobody else but Kyle, and since Tess is gone too, I guess we both are kinda alone, and that makes us a little bit closer too. I like to be with him, he makes me feel comfy and secure. He asked me to go to the movies with him and I could not say yes. I am afraid of what Alex would think..." even Isabel noticed that this last sentence sounded really weird and creepy. "Alex is dead Isabel. Dead... I know that this is hard for you, but you have to overcome it! Alex wouldn't like to know that you are still suffering. Just after his death you seemed to be well, that you had accepted..." Isabel interrupted him "This was before I know that Tess killed him. That makes us kinda guilty..." "You are not responsible for Alex's death... I won't get into that with you again... Do this: go to the cemetery and talk to him, say you are sorry, that you didn't wanted that to happen... maybe you'll feel better and able to go out with Kyle."  
  
Isabel thought all the rest of the day about what Max said. And she decided to follow his advice. It was already night when she arrived in the cemetery. She knelt down and started to talk to Alex's grave "Alex, I really need to tell you something. I am liking Kyle. Not the way I love you, but it is something good, a nice affection, and I'll like to go out with him, forget about everything and be a normal girl. A normal human girl. I hope you don't get upset with me, I still love you, but I have to live my life. Max told me come here and talk to you, saying that this would make me feel better, and you know what, it did. I love you Alex, but I have to move on." and then she left the cemetery.  
Arriving home, she found Max finishing dinner. "Surprise! I've made myself: Spaghetti and maetballs. You'll love it!" They had dinner, talked about Max's day, how Michael and Maria fought and made up the whole picnic, and how much Isabel was feeling better for open up to Alex, and feeling happy for being there, talking to Max, the brother she loves so much.  
After washing the dishes, Isabel decided to go sleep. She was tired and bored. She dressed her pyjamas and laid down, and slept right away. It didn't take too long before she started to dream.  
  
This dream was exact like the other: not clear and with a weird smell. Again she was alone. Nothing could be heard besides her own breathing. But this time she wasn't in a hospital. It was like a street, she thought. There was nothing left to do but walk. But where to go? Right? Left? South? North? Then she decided that this wouldn't help at all and started to walk forward. Suddenly, a building appeared in front of her. "The hospital!" Isabel shouted. She entered the hospital and the last of her dream happened exactly like the first one. Ending with her finding herself dead in a bed.  
She woke up, frightened, and started to cry. Why could that possible mean? Why that was happening to her? She calmed down and looked at the clock. It was 3:15. Too early to get up and too late to be awake, there was nothing to do besides getting back to sleep. But she was afraid. "And if it happens again?" she thought. But she was sleepy, and could not think anything else. She fell asleep.  
"No more dreams tonight", Isabel said, but that was already a new dream. And it was nothing like those horrifying nightmares. Now Isabel was in a sunflower field, dressed in a red dress. She looked around and saw a silhouette and started to go there were that person was. Getting there the person turned around and Isabel saw Alex. "Hi Iz, how are you? You came to talk to me tonight and I felt like I was owing you an answer. Okay... I want you to be happy, and if happy to you means be with Kyle, then do it! I love you Isabel, and for loving you so much is that I want you to be happy, no matter what. Just promisse me that you'll never forget me, that I'll always be in your heart, as a memory of what we had together, a memory of the few, but marvellous moments we shared." Isabel had tears on her eyes and said to Alex "I love you and I'd give everything to you to be back. Even give you my own life. For much I try do not think about it, I have to accept that I am in part responsible for your death..." "Don't say that! No more, Iz!" "You're not guilty for anything. Tess killed me, she's evil, but you are not! You are the most perfect girl I've ever seen..." "Alex, you never left Roswel... Not even in Sweden you have been." "No girl in this whole world can be more perfect than you. Listen, Iz, I have to go now. Enjoy your life, don't miss even a second. You don't know what may happen to you tommorrow." and then Alex disappeared. Isabel was left alone in the sunflower field, and then the dream was over.  
Isabel woke up at 10:25 in the next morning. She remembered her nightmare, but couldn't remember of her next dream, althought she knew she had dreamed again. She stayed still on her bed, trying to remember, and then she did. It was so fantastic how that dream about Alex seemed to be real. And then Isabel started to think that maybe it could be real. That Alex could have been there, with her, talking about her future with Kyle. "Was that possible? Is that what happens after death? People come to talk to you while you're slepping? No, Isabel, you're going crazy, that's all... First you dream about you being dead then that Alex gave his approval to you to be with Kyle... Could it be real?" She assumed that it was her brain that wanted so much to be with Kyle that transformed it in a dream. That was all that could be. But there was still the other dream. And for this one she had no explanations.  
  
The whole day Isabel spent with Kyle. They laughed, went to the movies, then went to the Crashdown to eat something and talked a lot. It was 8:35 when she looked at her watch and shouted: "Oh! Max, we have to go home! Mom and dad will call today! At 9 o'clock! Lets go, lets go, Max." While Max was kissing Liz goodbye, Isabel went to Kyle. "Sorry Kyle, I have to go now. But know that I had wonderful time with you and I wanna do it as often as possible, okay? Will I see you tommorrow?" "Iz, I'll never be able to say no to you. Of course we will see each other tommorrow. I'll pick you up in your house just after lunch, are you okay about that?" "Wonderful. Bye, then!" "Bye, Iz." "LETS GO, Isabel!" Max shouted, already outside the Crashdown. "I am GOING!" she shouted back.  
They ran home since after the "accident" with the jeep, their parents rather don't give them a new car.  
Arriving there they heard the phone ringing inside the house. "Lets go Max! Open this damn door. I bet mom is already thinking where we are that we didn't pick the phone yet." she didn't even had finished saying that and the door was already open and Max ran to pick it up. "Hello mom! I am so sorry, we were..." max looked at Isabel like asking for help. Isabel moved her lips saying: "say the truth!" "We were out, at the Crashdown and we lost ourselves in time... Sorry, it won't happen again."   
They talked to their parents a long time, after that they went to watch a movie on tv, and when it ended, Isabel was already yawning. "I don't know what is happening to me... I'm so sleepy this days." she said to Max. "Oh, that's such a shame. I was going to inivte you to play a game..." "There's always time to play with my brother." she said, looking at him and smiling.  
And then they spent hours playing a game. It was already 3:45 when they decided to go sleep. They said goodnight and went each to their respective rooms. When Isabel entered her room she remembered of the dreams. What would happen that night?  
For Isabel's amazement, she didn't dreamed at all, or at least nothing she could remember. When she woke up she was happy about everything. Her night with her brother was really nice, she didn't had a nightmare and she was going to have a marvellous day with Kyle. What else could she want?  
And, indeed, she had a marvellous afternoon with Kyle, and now he was leaving her at home. "So, did you enjoy our time together?" Kyle asked making a funny face. Isabel laughed of his face and said "I loved. You are fun and make me feel nice." "And you said you'd like to do it very often, didn't you?" "Yes..." said Isabel, like asking what was going on. "Okay, lets cut to the essential... Isabel, I know all about you and your past and somethings still makes me, at least, scared, but I am determinated to overcome this wonderings about you. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Isabel looked attonished to Kyle, she could say nothing, and then he made the move and kissed her. Isabel did nothing to stop him, and after such a passionate kiss she said to him. "Well, you convinced me Kyle. Yes, the answer to your question is yes!"  
END OF PART ONE  
  
Isabel was very, very happy. She would restart her life, with a new guy, a guy that is good with her and who seems to like her very much, just like she was starting to like him.  
She was walking like not touching the ground. Max talked to her "Oh, there you are... Where have you been? Iz? Iz? ISABEL!" "Oh, what Max?" "What happened to you?" "Nothing, I was thinking. Oh, Max... I am so happy! Kyle asked me to be his girlfriend... And I said YES!" Isabel looked at him with a big smile on her face. "Congratulations, Iz... I am so happy about you." and then Max huged Isabel.  
"Well, I'm really tired. Do you know that Kyle took me to spent the day in Las Cruces? I'll sleep now. I just can't wait for tommorrow!" "Have nice dreams, Iz.". And that remembered Isabel of her not so nice dreams.  
  
The night was going fine in Roswell, New Mexico. Everything was calm, the breeze blowing through the trees in that hot night of June, but in the house of the Evans something wasn't calm.  
Isabel was dreaming again. That horrible nightmare. The same kind: the sensations which look like images. But now there were people with her. But that didn't help at all. Everybody was screaming and passing through her in despair. It was desolating to see so many people suffering and there was nothing she could do. Isabel was stucked, she couldn't move, but there was nothing holding her. Then somebody said something, she tried to recognize that voice. She knew that voice. Then she felt the person's presence. It was Michael. And he said "So, there you are, Vilandra..."  
  
Still on Isabel's dream, now Michael was coming at her saying horrible things "How could you do that to us, Vilandra? Me, your husband! Your brother! Did you think about your family before throwing us to Khivar? Say something! Defend yourself!" Isabel had nothing to say, she didn't do it what he was saying. But then she noticed that wasn't with her that Michael was talking. Was with the dead girl from the hospital's bed. She was there too. And then Vilandra said "Come on, you know that I fell in love with Khivar and I'd do anything for him. You mean nothing to me, my brother means nothing to me. I only care about Khivar because he loves me, he really does!" "I loved you too, but you never seemed to care about that. You know where your brother is now? He's dead, Vilandra. DEAD! And you know whose fault is this? Yours. Don't you feel bad about it?" The other self of Isabel had a cold face, and not even the revelation of the death of her brother made her change that. She just replied in an even colder tone "I don't care about that anymore. Khivar will give me a good life with him. Besides, we know who's better to run this planet. Someone who can make decisions without putting so much love and passion on it." "I feel like I don't know you anymore, Vilandra. You look nothing like the girl I've felt in love." Isabel was looking at Vilandra, so she didn't see when Michael, or Rath, or whatever his name was in that planet, got hit and fell dying on the ground. Isabel tried to run to help him, but she could not move. She could not interfere in the elapsing of the events, she had to stay and watch that man die, that man that in this life she loves so much and in that other life she despised so much to the point of letting him die at her feet.  
When she looked back to Vilandra, she was walking in the opposite direction. Isabel could hear she saying "Now I am free for Khivar. No more stupid King and Queen, and the last one is gone now, with them. I need to go to the palace." Isabel still could not move, but somehow she was going after Vilandra.   
She was with her when Vilandra arrived to the palace, and she was there when she met Khivar.  
Isabel felt her body shiver when she approached of Khivar. She could feel his cruelty. Vilandra huged him and looked at his face and said "Oh, my love! Now we are free to be together. All those who kept me captive are gone now. I'll do everything, anything you say." "You still have to help me to elimin... to muffle your father and your mother. Your work isn't finished yet, Vilandra. Go back there and find a way to bring them to me. Now!". Vilandra seemed to be scared, and sad about what she had to do, but her love made her blind, nothing could be between her and the love of her life. And if he said "bring them to me", that's what she was going to do.  
Still following Vilandra involuntarily, Isabel was now in a hidden place. "Probably when the palace was taken mom and dad... well, her mom and dad already had scaped and now were hidden in this kind of cave." she thought, but while thinking she heard a scream and saw Vilandra running into the cave "Help me! Mom, mom!". Then Isabel felt another presence. This one was the image of the woman in the vision of the orbs, into the pod chamber. Her mother. "No, she's not my mother... My mother's name is Diane Evans. She's my mother. This one is Vilandra's mother..." Isabel was confused and scared. Paying attention to Vilandra again, she heard she saying "Mom, help me... I am so sorry of what happened... All this time Khivar was fooling me... I need you to believe me, mom" "I believe you, my daughter. Oh, my dear baby... We must not give in, we have to fight to revenge your brother's death and from all the others, we must find your husband..." obviously she didn't know about his death "Please, mom, don't bring it up... I saw him dying. It was so sad. I could do nothing to help him..." Vilandra started to cry. Isabel was divided, she had no idea if Vilandra was really sorry or if she was being such a liar to her own mother, just to drag her into Khivar's claws. "Mom - Vilandra started again, still sobbing - we have to go back to the palace. We must take back what is ours. And I've heard a soldier saying that they made Khivar go away from the palace and that he's hidden, waiting to attack again. I think that if we are there will be easy for us to fight back.". Now Isabel was right. What Tess was in this life, she had been ten times worse in the other. That was something she would have to deal with. "I don't know, dear. I think that is better for us to stay here. You'll be Queen now, and Khivar knows it. He'll try to kill you" "No mom, I feel like we should do that. Please, listen to me!" "Okay, dear. If you think that's better, lets go.". But at this time a soldier enters the place and sees Vilandra. He was there spying Khivar when she received his order to take his mother back and knows about her intentions. Then he draws a kind of weapon and says "Vilandra, get far from your mother. I know what you're trying to do and I am not going to let you do that." Vilandra looked at her mother, then looked at the soldier. Everything happened too fast after that. Vilandra turned to the soldier's direction and while closing her eyes a force started to act, the soldier knew that would be fatal for him, and there was nothing to do... but shot her. And that's how Vilandra end up at that hospital. Isabel accompanied everything. After Vilandra's body fell down to the ground, her mother had a mix of anger and sadness in her eyes. She called the soldier and demanded him to take her to the hospital. Maybe they could do something to help her.   
After the soldier arrived to the hospital with Vilandra in his arms, the doctors took her to that room where Isabel saw her in the first dream. They tried to revive her. She was unconscious. They placed the tubes on her nose so she could breath. Her state wasn't the best and the doctor said she had 50% of chance to live. When he finished saying that, a noise came from the machine that was keeping her alive. They ran for her, but she was dead.  
After that, all turned into the same first dream Isabel had. She was alone there, with the body of Vilandra. With her own body.  
Suddenly the door opened, and another three bodies are carried into the room. She couldn't see, but she knew that this were Max, Michael and Tess. Her mother were there too. She knew what they were doing. They were making the hybrid, they were making her. And then Isabel woke up.  
  
Isabel screamed so loud that maybe even in the Crashdown her scream could be heard. Max ran to her room. "What happened Isabel." "Oh Maxwell, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to let that happen. How could I do that to you..." "What are you talking about?" "Max, hug me!" and so Max did.  
  
Max called everyone there after Isabel told him about her dream. She was really scared and didn't want to talk but told, anyway, the whole story to everyone saying how real her dream was. Everybody were amazed by her story and started to ask questions, as Isabel made a face with a mix of fear, hate and sadness. Then Kyle shouted "Stop you all! She needs us to be with her, to make her to feel better. Not this so-called friends you are being now..." and the went to her, grabbed her hands into his and said "Don't worry, Iz. It was just a dream..."  
  
THE END  
  
Did you liked? PLEEEEASE, send me feedback! southsoul@ca.tc  
  
OBS.: If you find any English error, just ignore it and forgive me. I am not an English native speaker. 


End file.
